


Don't Ever Disappoint the Uzumaki (or at least not Naruto)

by angelslaugh



Series: The Judge-Nin MisAdventures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: Or Naruto uses the Disappointed Habanero Aura.





	Don't Ever Disappoint the Uzumaki (or at least not Naruto)

Naruto listened to the words as she passed, with Sasuke right behind her.

“Seriously? I thought he’d left…”

“Gods above, it’s that maniac with the freaky eyes!”

“That’s mean,” Sasuke said quietly, looking hurt.

“Eh, that lady says everything’s freaky. _Gods above, it’s that maniac with the freaky face!”_

“…let me murder her.”

“Now, Sasuke. Murdering civilians is a bad thing. You can murder other people when they’re on the opposite end of the battlefield.”

“ _She_ might end up on the opposite end of my sword!”

Naruto slammed the door to the tower open, racing up the steps and flinging the door to the Official Kage Room with – _without_ any grace, really.

“TSUNADE-BAACHAN!”

A desk hit her face. Naruto crashed outside the office.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

“You’re pathetic,” Sasuke informed her bluntly.

Naruto offered him the universal ‘fuck you’.

“I’m not interested, actually. Here.” He pulled her up from the shards.

“I brought Sasuke back!” she announced with a pep in her step.

“I could hear him from a floor away,” deadpanned Tsunade. “Owl, go get the rest of the shinobi and assemble them in the arena. Or – just get the ninja who don’t die easily. Thank you.”

Owl vanished.

“Say,” Naruto said, stepping in, “I think you felt what I said to the Raikage, and I just wanted to let you know…”

She took a deep breath.

“-I’m actually not sorry.”

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Crazy is as crazy does, Interim Hokage. You killed Danzou.”

“It was a tragic accident.” Naruto shook her head mournfully. “I was simply practicing; I never _imagined_ he would be directly in the line of explosion from my _rasenshuriken.”_

“Yeah…” Tsunade looked like she doubted that very much.

~:~

“Sasuke’s back, apparently.”

“The _fuck?_ The interim Hokage declared him a traitor!”

“I heard that _Uzumaki_ was the interim Hokage, and that Danzou committed himself to a place called –“

“I don’t care what –“

Overlapping voices rose in intensity until there was a loud yell.

“EVERYONE _SHUT UUUUUP!”_

Everyone shut up.

Sakura panted. “No offense, Hokage-sama, but _what the fuck?!_ He’s a traitor!”

“Actually, he’s been an undercover agent this entire time,” Tsunade replied, arching a brow at her. “Just like his brother.”

Naruto prepared himself.

“Damn,” Sakura sagged. “I thought we’d have to kill him.”

Naruto let it out.

The Disappointed Uzumaki Habenero AuraTM.

It was a look filled with such profound disappointment that nobody could actually look Naruto or the people on the dais in the eyes. Or at them.

Naruto kept projecting that aura and face.

 _You’ve disappointed me,_ it said. _You all failed at believing me._

“Besides,” scoffed Sasuke. “I may be obsessed with revenge, but I’m not a fucking idiot. Gods, someone would have to be brain-dead stupid to actually desert the _strongest hidden village._ My brother doesn’t count, despite the fact I still hate his guts.”

“Besides,” Naruto said, her aura still not lessening with what it projected, “I would hunt you down and kill you if you did.”

Sasuke kept looking determinedly forward. There was no need to subjugate the other nin to the Dangerous Habenero AuraTM if they hadn’t yet felt it. The Disappointed Habenero AuraTM was enough to make them start to cry.

 


End file.
